


Comfort

by FreeRangePagan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Furry, Gift Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other, nonbinary Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRangePagan/pseuds/FreeRangePagan
Summary: Betelbug has a nightmare. Comfort ensues.Gift fic for Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid. If you don't follow them (you should!) you probably won't get some of this as it is their hc.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid/gifts).



Adam had been working on the model, occasionally glancing over at Betelgeuse who had curled up in the patch of sunlight streaming through the window. He first noticed the small twiches in their fingers but thought they were just dreaming, maybe chasing Lydia as they often do. The whimpers came next, quickly followed by a sob. Adam was up and across the attic in moments. 

Before he could so much as reach out, Betelgeuse had jerked awake. They scrambled back from the figure towering above them until their back hit the attic wall. 

"Betelgeuse? Kitten, can I touch you?"

A frantic shake of their head quickly turned to frantic nodding, their paws still clenched in front of their face.

Adam slowly moved closer, scooping their smaller partner up and cradling them against his side. He could feel the pin pricks of their claws against his shoulders as they clung to him and cried. "That's it. Thank you, sweetheart. I've got you. It's ok." Adam continued to whisper sweet nothings as he buried his nose in their hair. Which, oh dear, that was not a good color.

This wasn't their regular overwhelmed tears, but more along the lines of their-mother-suddenly-came-back-for-them heart wrenching sobbing. Adam slowly made his way over to the couch and sat, arranging his distressed demon in his lap. Several minutes passed as Betelgeuse could only sob and cough, clinging to the larger male. Adam held them throughout, petting slow circles on their back hoping to help them calm down. 

"It's alright. You're safe. I'm here. You're here, nothing can get to you." 

Adam was quick to take hold of the hand that flew to their mouth before they could start gnawing.

"Whoa, hey, hey, none of that. It's ok." Lacing their fingers together, Adam pressed kisses to the back of their paw.

Barbara chose that moment to come crashing through the attic door. "What's going on? I could hear Ladybird all the way downstairs."

Adam smiled at his wife. Betelgeuse had started to calm down, their crying tapering off to sniffles and hiccups as they nuzzled into Adam's neck.

"Nightmare, I think. Could you grab one of their chew toys, honey? I think that might help." Adam ducked his head to look in watery eyes. "Would you like that? Any preferences?" They gave a quick shake of their head and then buried their face back into Adam's shoulder. "Ok, that's ok. Thank you. You're doing so well baby. We love you." The surprised hiccup their demon gave at that nearly broke Adam's heart. 

Barbara returned with Betelguese's current favorite toy, gently pressing it to their free hand. She knelt on front of her lovers, smiling at Betlegeuse as they slowly brought the toy to their mouth.

"We do. We love you. We're here for you, Ladybird. Nothing can change that." Betelgeuse nodded, the toy helping to ease their anxiety enough for them to believe what their partners were telling them. 

"Now," Barbara laid a gentle paw on their shoulder "do you want to talk about it, or be distracted?" Another frantic shaking and then nodding of their head, and Barbara was up and putting The Exorcist into the player across from the couch. 

She took a moment to look at her husband and demon, then settled down next to them. Wrapped around each other, comforting whufs and loving growls and sweet words passed between the three until the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow Nonbinarybetelguese on tumblr for their awesome headcannons. Hope I did ok for them :)


End file.
